1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to meter covers for meters mounted in a recessed container, and more specifically to a novel underground utility meter cover constructed of a radio transparent material to enable the automated reading of utility meters.
2. Discussion of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 61.97, 1.98
Automatic meter readers (AMRs) are typically used with fluid meters, such as water and gas meters, to track the flow of a fluid through fluid meters electronically and to communicate an indication of the detected fluid flow to some external receiver via, for example, a wireless transmitter/receiver connection, a telephone wire, or some other communication channel. Once the AMR is installed, the service or fluid provider, e.g., the water or gas company, can poll the AMR from a handheld device or transmit to a remote location and receive an indication of the fluid flow measured by the meter using, for example, microwave communication, telecommunication or other communication technology embedded in the AMR. To connect an AMR to a conventional fluid meter, such as a gas/water meter, the standard mechanical meter index of the gas/water meter is removed and replaced with components of the AMR. The mechanical meter index is then reinstalled over the AMR, and the original cover is discarded and replaced with a larger cover that secures both the AMR and the mechanical meter index to the fluid meter. Installation of an AMR on most fluid meters is difficult because these meters must be partially disassembled to connect the AMR thereto. Typically, AMR covers are constructed from cast iron, steel, or polymer-concrete formulations, or, less frequently, brass and bronze. While some materials listed are radio transparent, others are less conducive to allowing transmission of radio signals. Cast iron, steel, brass and bronze covers tend to be heavy, and may require the creation of an orifice in the cover to accommodate the efficient transmission of a radio signal. That was the case in Harford County, Md., when Harford County Water and Sewer found that cast-iron lids dramatically reduced signal strength on some of its pit-mounted Itron encoder/receiver/transmitter (ERT) units. Additionally, brass and bronze will corrode over time at the hinge or at the locking mechanism. Other covers have been developed from concrete-polymer blends avoid the problems of corrosion, however without a reinforcing material the covers can crack. Mere plastic covers degrade under UV exposure and crack under pressure or float away when challenged with flood situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,932, to Horan, et al., an A-base utility meter cover assembly is described. The meter cover assembly is fabricated of a thermoplastic injection molding material, such as polycarbonate, and includes a base cover covered by a terminal cover. In one embodiment, the base cover includes a terminal block cavity for receiving a utility meter terminal block, and two locking tabs and a snap portion which engage openings through the terminal cover when the base cover and terminal cover are in an assembled configuration. In the assembled configuration, a dam and deflectors on the terminal cover are aligned with ribs on the base to form a continuous barrier against water flow into the terminal block cavity. The configuration of the locking tabs and snap portion also protect against tampering with meter electronics by preventing removal of the terminal cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,805, to Markovich, describes utility meter cover apparatus is provided for protecting an existing utility meter casing from vandalism. The cover apparatus includes a generally tubular base adapted to be received over an end wall of the casing and permanently fixed to the casing by an adhesive or the like. The base includes an end opening that provides access to the end wall of the casing and to the window and any hardware mounted in the end wall. A cover is sized for receipt on the base over the end opening, and is movable relative to the base between a closed position covering the end opening and an open position exposing the end opening. A lock assembly is connected between the base and the cover, and is shiftable between a locked position in which the cover cannot be moved from the closed position and an unlocked position in which the cover can be moved to the open position to allow access to the end face of the meter casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,844, to Wason, discloses a pair of spring clips snapped onto existing elements of a visual indicator such as the dial of a utility meter. An encoder having attachment elements with a spacing there between corresponding to the spacing between the clips is attached to the clips to quickly, easily, and precisely attach the encoder to the dial in properly aligned position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,939, to Halstead, et al., describes an electric utility meter and includes a detachable anti-static plastic cover having an electroconductive layer on the cover front face. The conductive layer extends between the cover and a dial pointer of the meter. An electric contact projects into the interior of the cover so as to make contact with the meter chassis when the cover is assembled to the meter.
The aforementioned patents provide utility meter covers for differing purposes, including protection from vandalism, electrostatic charges or as weather barriers, however, none teach a cover manufactured of a proprietary radio frequency (RF) transparent polypropylene copolymer that combines durability, UV resistance and corrosion resistance. Additionally the utility meter cover of the present invention utilizes a primary and secondary system for securing the cover to a base.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's prospective duty of candor in disclosing information during examination that may be materially relevant to the allowability of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described herein.